board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Pokemon (ChichiriMuyo's Contest)
Save My Pokemon was a save my contest hosted by ChichiriMuyo. The first 493 Pokemon (i.e. all that existed when the contest started) were entered, and the last Pokemon unsaved at the end of each round was eliminated. The contest took over two years to reach its conclusion in mid-2011. Results 1. Haunter 2. Gengar 3. Umbreon 4. Articuno 5. Charizard 6. Raichu 7. Farfetch'd 8. Luxray 9. Arcanine 10. Dragonair 11. Suicune 12. Scyther 13. Nidoking 14. Alakazam 15. Staraptor 16. Dragonite 17. Ampharos 18. Mewtwo 19. Starmie 20. Vulpix 21. Jolteon 22. Vaporeon 23. Glaceon 24. Typhlosion 25. Dewgong 26. Crobat 27. Wartortle 28. Pidgeotto 29. Absol 30. Jigglypuff 31. Bulbasaur 32. Ninetales 33. Eevee 34. Houndoom 35. Skarmory 36. Sandslash 37. Cloyster 38. Mew 39. Grovyle 40. Mightyena 41. Lapras 42. Leafeon 43. Espeon 44. Dratini 45. Sandshrew 46. Quilava 47. Lanturn 48. Gyarados 49. Squirtle 50. Honchkrow 51. Blastoise 52. Tyranitar 53. Porygon 54. Rattata 55. Charmander 56. Nidoran (m) 57. Delibird 58. Growlithe 59. Cyndaquil 60. Quagsire 61. Snorlax 62. Ditto 63. Totodile 64. Zigzagoon 65. Flareon 66. Golduck 67. Abra 68. Cubone 69. Beedrill 70. Pikachu 71. Electabuzz 72. Lugia 73. Lickitung 74. Furret 75. Sneasel 76. Zangoose 77. Larvitar 78. Buizel 79. Marshtomp 80. Blaziken 81. Gligar 82. Steelix 83. Pachirisu 84. Empoleon 85. Butterfree 86. Misdreavus 87. Shinx 88. Kadabra 89. Aggron 90. Treecko 91. Weavile 92. Magmar 93. Floatzel 94. Teddiursa 95. Latios 96. Meowth 97. Sceptile 98. Hitmontop 99. Sableye 100. Venusaur 101. Arbok 102. Shedinja 103. Flaaffy 104. Flygon 105. Yanma 106. Piplup 107. Meganium 108. Rapidash 109. Pidgeot 110. Venomoth 111. Marowak 112. Noctowl 113. Murkrow 114. Ivysaur 115. Ho-oh 116. Clefairy 117. Onix 118. Persian 119. Ponyta 120. Houndour 121. Pichu 122. Celebi 123. Seadra 124. Azelf 125. Xatu 126. Mareep 127. Charmeleon 128. Marill 129. Psyduck 130. Donphan 131. Latias 132. Vileplume 133. Lucario 134. Mantine 135. Ekans 136. Machoke 137. Hypno 138. Nidorino 139. Skitty 140. Aerodactyl 141. Machop 142. Porygon2 143. Swampert 144. Seel 145. Nidorina 146. Tentacruel 147. Tauros 148. Swellow 149. Shaymin 150. Delcatty 151. Sentret 152. Gastly 153. Nidoran (f) 154. Staryu 155. Kangaskhan 156. Manectric 157. Rhydon 158. Altaria 159. Electrike 160. Mismagius 161. Moltres 162. Chansey 163. Zubat 164. Kingler 165. Entei 166. Octillery 167. Ursaring 168. Vibrava 169. Hitmonlee 170. Kingdra 171. Dodrio 172. Wobbuffet 173. Ariados 174. Chikorita 175. Ralts 176. Slowking 177. Scizor 178. Magneton 179. Riolu 180. Slowbro 181. Kyogre 182. Stantler 183. Yanmega 184. Caterpie 185. Zapdos 186. Gallade 187. Chatot 188. Drowzee 189. Gardevoir 190. Luxio 191. Wingull 192. Pidgey 193. Mudkip 194. Fearow 195. Nidoqueen 196. Paras 197. Camerupt 198. Pinsir 199. Taillow 200. Poliwrath 201. Wooper 202. Feraligatr 203. Duskull 204. Dusknoir 205. Giratina 206. Spheal 207. Prinplup 208. Hitmonchan 209. Mesprit 210. Clefable 211. Starly 212. Raticate 213. Staravia 214. Armaldo 215. Dugtrio 216. Dusclops 217. Poliwhirl 218. Magcargo 219. Bayleef 220. Parasect 221. Lumineon 222. Skuntank 223. Dunsparce 224. Golem 225. Stunky 226. Azurill 227. Walrein 228. Sealeo 229. Ninjask 230. Kabutops 231. Anorith 232. Dustox 233. Froslass 234. Pelipper 235. Geodude 236. Trapinch 237. Victreebel 238. Gliscor 239. Ledian 240. Kabuto 241, Torkoal 242. Kecleon 243. Primeape 244. Spinarak 245. Slugma 246. Salamence 247. Togekiss 248. Bellsprout 249. Girafarig 250. Ludicolo 251. Slowpoke 252. Vespiquen 253. Shiftry 254. Smeargle 255. Chinchou 256. Porygon-Z 257. Nincada 258. Tropius 259. Shuckle 260. Magikarp 261. Omanyte 262. Aron 263. Metagross 264. Kirlia 265. Metapod 266. Lairon 267. Hoothoot 268. Horsea 269. Bellossom 270. Gloom 271. Miltank 272. Jirachi 273. Venonat 274. Swablu 275. Aipom 276. Blissey 277. Weedle 278. Azumarill 279. Solrock 280. Magnemite 281. Wailord 282. Raikou 283. Diglett 284. Phanpy 285. Rhyhorn 286. Linoone 287. Torchic 288. Tangela 289. Wigglytuff 290. Koffing 291. Sharpedo 292. Banette 293. Bronzong 294. Metang 295. Lunatone 296. Roserade 297. Masquerain 298. Lileep 299. Sudowoodo 300. Exeggcute 301. Glameow 302. Cranidos 303. Breloom 304. Spinda 305. Oddish 306. Skiploom 307. Grimer 308. Natu 309. Bronzor 310. Shuppet 311. Wailmer 312. Pineco 313. Kakuna 314. Sunflora 315. Medicham 316. Machamp 317. Gastrodon 318. Mawile 319. Chimecho 320. Milotic 321. Weezing 322. Shellder 323. Budew 324. Omastar 325. Finneon 326. Beautifly 327. Mr. Mime 328. Buneary 329. Garchomp 330. Rotom 331. Crawdaunt 332. Poliwag 333. Togepi 334. Turtwig 335. Wynaut 336. Bidoof 337. Electrode 338. Roselia 339. Rayquaza 340. Tentacool 341. Togetic 342. Weepinbell 343. Jynx 344. Makuhita 345. Spoink 346. Cacnea 347. Bagon 348. Poochyena 349. Doduo 350. Golbat 351. Bonsly 352. Exeggutor 353. Shroomish 354. Krabby 355. Seviper 356. Seaking 357. Mantyke 358. Rampardos 359. Corsola 360. Hoppip 361. Skorupi 362. Manaphy 363. Cherubi 364. Numel 365. Uxie 366. Cradily 367. Registeel 368. Lombre 369. Beldum 370. Drapion 371. Spiritomb 372. Cleffa 373. Baltoy 374. Dialga 375. Croconaw 376. Mankey 377. Meditite 378. Gabite 379. Hariyama 380. Slaking 381. Lotad 382. Surskit 383. Whiscash 384. Regice 385. Magby 386. Rhyperior 387. Carvanha 388. Gorebyss 389. Drifloon 390. Remoraid 391. Lickilicky 392. Groudon 393. Castform 394. Ledyba 395. Swinub 396. Shieldon 397. Mime Jr. 398. Cherrim 399. Cacturne 400. Abomasnow 401. Monferno 402. Shellos 403. Cresselia 404. Gible 405. Combusken 406. Heracross 407. Muk 408. Snover 409. Jumpluff 410. Vigoroth 411. Infernape 412. Tyrogue 413. Goldeen 414. Electivire 415. Unown 416. Chimchar 417. Magmortar 418. Regirock 419. Corphish 420. Darkrai 421. Arceus 422. Carnivine 423. Politoed 424. Grotle 425. Qwilfish 426. Forretress 427. Pupitar 428. Piloswine 429. Spearow 430. Voltorb 431. Phione 432. Snubbull 433. Snorunt 434. Combee 435. Wurmple 436. Plusle 437. Torterra 438. Ambipom 439. Glalie 440. Sunkern 441. Swalot 442. Igglybuff 443. Lopunny 444. Regigigas 445. Tangrowth 446. Graveler 447. Drifblim 448. Mamoswine 449. Nosepass 450. Kricketune 451. Magnezone 452. Granbull 453. Elekid 454. Seedot 455. Relicanth 456. Volbeat 457. Bastiodon 458. Probopass 459. Chingling 460. Toxicroak 461. Shelgon 462. Huntail 463. Munchlax 464. Minun 465. Hippopotas 466. Nuzleaf 467. Palkia 468. Heatran 469. Clamperl 470. Feebas 471. Cascoon 472. Hippowdon 473. Slakoth 474. Claydol 475. Grumpig 476. Mothim 477. Silcoon 478. Gulpin 479. Kricketot 480. Exploud 481. Barboach 482. Bibarel 483. Croagunk 484. Purugly 485. Smoochum 486. Happiny 487. Illumise 488. Burmy 489. Whismur 490. Deoxys 491. Loudred 492. Wormadam 493. Luvdisc Category:Save My